


The End

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Students, abandonment issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Altera struggles to wrestle with her feelings after Helena's confession.





	The End

Blavatsky was currently freaking out. Why had she done that? Altera had just looked so sad, like she was afraid that Helena would leave. Blavatsky had done what her heart had told her to do. And now she was paying the price.

“I still have to go cook for them.” Blavatsky came to a realization. She felt dread in her heart, but she pushed forward. She had tasted Altera’s cooking before, and she would not make those girls suffer again.

-

“We’re home.” The door clicked open and the group walked in. Altera made a silent prayer in her heart, but that was quickly shattered as Helena walked out of the kitchen and looked at Altera.

“Welcome home.” 

“Hey, Miss Blavatsky, what’s for dinn-” Jeanne eagerly stepped forward, but was quickly pulled back by Jack and Nursery. “Come on Jeanne, let’s go play.”

“But I want to know what’s for dinner.”

Nursery gave Jeanne a look. “Let’s go play.”

Altera and Helena were left alone in the hall. Altera stared at the floor uncomfortably.

Blavatsky sighed. “Do you want some tea?”

-

Helena sipped her tea leisurely. On the surface, she appeared nonchalant, but internally she was screaming. Why did she have to go and confess? Opposite her, Altera was very obviously uncomfortable.

“Umm. I appreciate what you said… “

Helena placed her tea down. “But?”

“I can’t return your feelings. I’m sure that if you were to get to know me better, if I loved you, I would do something horrible to you. You would be destroyed, and it would be my fault. So I’m sorry. I can’t” Altera shifted about uncomfortably on her seat.

Helena listened but as she did, she felt her body tremble with anger. All of a sudden, Blavatsky exploded. Slamming her cup on the table she yelled at Altera.

“What do you mean ‘Be destroyed?!’” Helena stormed around to the other side of the table, grabbed Altera’s arm, and begin dragging her out of the room. Helena pulled Altera into the room where the girls were playing. The girls were startled when Helena burst through the door. Pointing at the three, Helena yelled at Altera.

“Do you love them?”

“Yes.” Altera managed to whisper.

“Do you care for them?”

“Yes,” came the soft reply.

“Are they dead?”

“No.”

“Are they hurt?”

“No.”

“And yet you love them.” Helena was practically in a frenzy by now. “You claim that if you love someone, then they will end up destroyed. But here they are.”

Altera looked like she was about to cry.

“Do you know what I think? I think that you’re just afraid. Afraid that love will just end the way it did for your parents. Well, I’ve got news for you. You are not your parents, and you’re entitled to love. And their divorce was not your fault. Get over yourself already.”

Helena fumed for a moment before turning on her heel and walking to the girls. “Nursery, when you hear a beep coming from the kitchen, just pull the pan out. The food will be ready to eat.”

Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Helena stalked to the door. Turning and looking at Altera, she pointed at the girl. “Don’t talk to me anymore unless you’ve figured out your feelings.” Then she turned and left. Altera was left alone with the girls and their reproachful stares.

-

Altera laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. The image of the purple haired girl haunted her, making sleep difficult. All her smiles, all her little blushes. Then that awful face came crashing in. Altera had not wanted to make Helena angry. That was the last thing she wanted, but still it had happened. Altera felt awful.

Altera was not so stupid as to deny that she loved Helena. That much was obvious to her, but she was scared. What was she supposed to do? All the love she had known had crumbled because of her. Altera didn’t want to hurt her. Not Helena. At the same time though, she understood that she didn’t want to leave things the way they were.

Altera curled up into a small ball. What should she do?

-

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Altera looked over from her seat at Helena. True to her word, Blavatsky had avoided Altera all day, not sparing her a single glance. It made Altera sad.

As soon as everyone had left, Altera walked over to Helena. “We need to talk.”

“What about? I thought I said not to talk to me unless you’d worked out your feelings.”

Altera was taken aback. She had never thought the girl could act so cold to her. “Umm, about that. Can we still be just friends? I thought about what you said, and I think that’s the best option.”

“Why?”

The blunt response surprised Altera. Looking at the girl, at her angry eyes, Altera realized that her ploy hadn’t worked. Blavatsky had seen right through her.

Altera turned her head away from those piercing eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she mumbled. 

Pain stung the side of Altera’s face. Raising her hand to her face in shock, Altera felt her swelling cheek. Helena had slapped her. Altera was astonished at the force the little girl had conjured. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

“Do not say that,” Blavatsky yelled, “do not say that. Look at me.” Altera turned away. “Look at me!” Helena grabbed Altera’s chin and forced the girl to face her. “Do I look so easily broken? I am plenty strong. I don’t care if you don’t love me, but don’t for a moment think that you can use yourself as an excuse.”

Looking at the frightened girl in her hands, Helena’s gaze finally softened. “Listen, forget your past. Decide what you want to do.” Blavatsky let go of Altera, and turned, preparing to leave.

A small hand reached out and stopped her.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” Tears fell down Altera’s face.

Helena stopped. “Why?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t go.” A pause. “I love you. I love you” Altera’s tears wouldn’t stop.

Helena turned around and embraced the girl. Altera didn’t push the girl away. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to leave you.” Helena held Altera close, soothing her as Altea continued to cry.

They remained that way for a while. Even after Altera’s tears had dried, they remained in the other’s embrace. Eventually, Helena gently pushed Altera away. The girl looked vulnerable, but happy. Helena felt her heartbeat quicken.

“What do you want to do?” Blavatsky asked quietly.

Altera looked at the girl shyly, a small blush on her face.

“Can we… kiss?”

“Absolutely.”

-

That day, both Altera and Helena picked the girls up. They held hands the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is the final part of this Alternate Universe. I tried to translate the characters and their traits as best I could into this universe. I hope I did a satisfactory job. I had a blast writing this, so I really hope you enjoyed this.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
